fairy_tail_academy_next_generationfandomcom-20200216-history
Lexy Dreyar
'''Lexy Dreyar '''is an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, as well as a student at Fairy Academy in S-Class 4-2. She is the daughter of Laxus Dreyar and Mirajane Strauss. Biography Growing up, she became good friends with the S-Class mages Lucas Dragneel and Jay Fullbuster, who later became her team partners that accompany her on job requests sent to the guild. Personality Lexy is one of the more serious members of the guild, like her father. She is the leader of her team- a trio which consists of her, Lucas Dragneel, and Jay Fullbuster. The two boys tend to argue a lot, but Lexy's notable leadership skills that she uses to guide her friends in battle prevents them from butting heads at every minute of the day. Then again, that may be because of her terrifying nature from her mother; Lexy can be extremely scary whenever she wants to be. She is also very strict when it comes to rules; Lexy often scolds others for misbehaving or acting rude- Lucas in particular. However, Lexy is also shown to have a caring side, as she defends Naku Fernandez whenever his older sister, Shanisu, picks on him. Relationships Lucas Dragneel With her being the leader of their team she often treats Lucas harsher than others. She does this in order for him to earn respect towards her but this resulted in the wrong way with him starting to crush on her. He once ended up hurting her with a book due to jealousy of how nice she treats Donny. Later on in book 2 of the series he got over his feelings for her after accepting the fact that she clearly doesn't like him the same way. Jay Fullbuster She treats him the same way that she treats Lucas and gives him no special treatment although he's in love with her. When he was jealousy of her relationship with Donny he reacted less aggressive than Lucas but more emotional and childish by giving her the silent treatment, acting cold towards her and crying to his younger sister. Donny Dagon She usually treats Donny the nicest when speaking to him and this often sparked jealousy between Jay and Lucas. The two of them are suspicious about her actually liking him but she denies this and states she's being nice to him because he's an orphan with no family. However, later in book 2 of the series when Donny kissed her cheek unexpectedly she began acting strange afterwards and more girly than before especially towards Lucas and Jay. Magic and Abilities Lightning Magic She uses normal Lightning Magic unlike her father who's a lightning dragon slayer. She's proven herself pretty strong with her magic though as she made it to an S-Class mage and also how she'd easily beat up her teammates, Lucas Dragneel and Jay Fullbuster, easily who are also S-Class mages. Transformation Magic She learned transformation from her mother, Mirajane, a specialist at take-over magic.Category:Fairy Tail Category:4th Year Students Category:S-Class